Various methods and devices exist for assisting those with visual impairments in using computers, tablets, smart phones and other such devices. These methods and devices include hardware and software solutions that, for example, read text aloud to a user, enlarge images and text, and so forth. Some of these methods and devices can be difficult to use, provide inconsistent or non-intuitive user experiences, or may not work well with all applications. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.